<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protect your Allies Son by ProvidenceDiscord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964148">Protect your Allies Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProvidenceDiscord/pseuds/ProvidenceDiscord'>ProvidenceDiscord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProvidenceDiscord/pseuds/ProvidenceDiscord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>to be read as though you were a bard, written in middle school and crossposted</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protect your Allies Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Protect your Allies son.<br/>When the heart is stilled,<br/>and our eyes are blind.<br/>   When our limbs are lead,<br/>and our hands are chained and numb.</p><p>   Keep your eyes open,<br/>Use the pain to stay alive.<br/>   Protect your Allies son,<br/>protect them with your life.</p><p>   Get them out of the dark,<br/>and lead them into the light.<br/>   Protect your comrades son,<br/>Protect them with your life.</p><p>  *  Even if only one of you can<br/>leave this fiery Hell.*<br/>   If even only one of you survives<br/>then a victory has been one!</p><p>   For they cannot stop you child,<br/>If together you stand and fight!<br/>   Fight for your rights my Child,<br/>Fight to live your life!</p><p>    Fight for what you believe in Son,<br/>fight for what you know is right.<br/>   Defend your brothers and Sisters son,<br/>protect what you hold most tight.</p><p>    You know your lives are ending,<br/>as you stand and fight.<br/>   But as you lay here dying,<br/>You see him striding through the light.</p><p>   He stands tall and strong now,<br/>the Boy now a man,<br/>   Not a child in any's eyes,<br/>Standing tall in the light.</p><p>   With his Infantry behind him,<br/>he blasted all enemies in sight.<br/>   When the others saw him they burst into tears,<br/>For their arrival also washed away their fears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>